Out of Place
by Moon Witch '96
Summary: 3 years have passed since the fateful War of Cryptids, and Zak Saturday is still feeling the loss of his powers.But he has risen above that lost, and is comfortable in his more humanistic skin. But when a strange girl quite literally falls into his lap, with things for his past and her present out for both their blood... Well, let's just say he in for a helluva time. Read & Review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Three years_... It was really difficult for Zachery Solomon Saturday to really register that in his more intelligent than normal mind, even with the proof of being physically experiencing the passage of time. He was now sixteen, going on seventeen, and was adjusted. He could handle himself more than he had before, not with the aid of anyone, or anything else, but his own self. He had come to turns with his new humanity. But every year, on this exact date, it would always hit him all over again. Time hadn't helped, really, with the feeling of hollowness that echoed in him when he remember what he couldn't do anymore. Time had just made it ache even more. The power that had been taken from him, by a mad man... Or, well, more like a looney and completely wacko cryptid that had passed him off as a very charismatic french-ish man. Who hadn't had an awesome television show... Not at all...

If Zak, as most called him, was honest to himself, his Kur powers were what had always defined him, or at least, what **_had_** defined him in his youth. His somewhat adventurist and scientific life style wasn't what had defined him, at least not when he had his Kur powers, though now it did play a great part of him. In reality being a secret scientist at that age had been just a means for more fun for him, and while he had definitely cared, and still did, about cryptids... It had been more like a playground for him. He wasn't like all the other kids he had seen around the world. He didn't learn and operate at the same level as them. He had been the special kid with mystical powers, and that alone had what really had stopped his parents from sending him away to boarding school. He had been special, in his own right, and not just because of his parents... But... _Now_...

He was just another secret scientist he supposed. His parents, by some mercy, hadn't sent him off to school the second he had been patched enough emotionally by the loss of his powers. Instead, they had taught him so much, and had actually made him an official scientist. He didn't know if it was a reward of sorts, for kinda saving the world, or it was because he had saved the world that the trusted him enough. His mother was the one that had taught him more, if he had to be honest with himself, at least, scientifically. Ancient text after ancient text, archives, and even a few temple walls. She had also taught him more formally about languages, and he was proud to say that he now knew over twenty, properly, more than being able to say where was the bathroom... He knew a few dozen more for that purpose, just in case. He couldn't even remember how many digs his mother had dragged him over the years to help him learn more about cryptids... Or how many actual cyrptids he had been shown by her... He had also been taught whatever she had known for the mystic side of things.

He and his mother had gone quite deeply into researching Kur as well, but had stopped when it had become to much for him. He simply couldn't deal with the things his past self had done, and the fact that that aspect of him was gone hadn't helped. His father... Well, Doc Saturday may not be as well versed a scientist as his wife, but he had one hell of a punch and a kick, that for sure. He had taught him all the physical aspect of their lives as a secret scientist, as well as the technological side of things. And his old man _knew _a lot. He could now pretty much, with supervision a least, take apart the air ship and put it back together again... Or, at least put it back together enough that it could fly with minimal necessities. It was a wonder to Zak to the fact that he hadn't been able to put back together the bathroom... Now, that had been embarrassing...

But nonetheless, Zak, always felt the same on this day of the year. Hollow. He wanted his Kur powers back more than anything, but... But, he supposed he was happy with he was. He was a Saturday, and he could live with that. At least... For now... _Three years..._

**~()~**

She ran. She ran with all the power that her merciful long legs could use. She had always been athletic, and had always enjoyed racing in school, beating even most of the boys... But this type of running wasn't the same. It was pure and utterly charged by adrenaline, and it was the type of running that could only be described as running for her life. Because, in reality, that was what she was doing. She was running for her life, her muscles ached as she did, but really only a part of her adrenaline charged brain registered this. Most of her brain power was focused on one thing only, and that was running. Th other part of her brain was screaming at her.

_RUN AWAY! RUN! FASTER! DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU! IF YOU DO IT'S ALL OVER! RUN!_

The girl wasn't stupid, and she listened to her brain, pushing her leg muscles in a way that she had never pushed them before. She swiveled and weaved through the various priceless artifacts, around her, and her breath harsh and unsteady. She could hear her heart beat roaring in her ears, and it was only one of the things that she could really hear. The other thing she could hear was the steady hissing, and the soft, debonair laughter that echoed against the walls of the museum. Part of the girl knew that she wouldn't make it out of this compound, or at least not of her own free will... She hoped at least that she could find a way to make sure that they wouldn't be able to access her power...

She saw saw something out of the corner of her eyes, and from once, stopped listening to her brain and froze. It was the... The _Claw... _Her breath seemed to leave her lungs, and her doe-like violet eyes were wide. She should have expected to see it, after all she was in the**_ Saturday_** museum... But, really, it was **_right_** in front of her... She had only ever seen it in pictures and in her textbooks, and seeing it right in front of her took the breath out of her. She was surprised at how good it was in condition. It was shinny and looked completely new...The girl knew she was breaking God knows how many laws, but, well, that laughter and hissing was getting closer, and with little remorse, she ripped the Claw from the grip of the statue of the impressive, tall and legendary Zachery Saturday. It was a life sized statue of a man that towered over her, with a face of startling handsome man. It was made of a strong, sturdy metal and it shined impressively, and she caught the look in his eyes, and shivered, surprised that though his gaze was constructed in such a determine and regal look, their was a touch of sadness in there. She looked away after a moment, and gazed at the Claw in her hands.

She had never done something so right in her fifteen years of life, nor something so illegal, but well, after all the Claw was more of her birthright than anyone's. And she felt its power. It thrummed in her hands with a ancient and mystical beat that made the fine hair in the back of her neck stand on end, and made the her blood heat up in responds. She looked up for the Fang that like the Claw was in the hands of another statue, which was across the room, probably to prevent any reality shifts... She debated whether or not to go get it, but thought against it when she heard the tell tale hiss and laughter echo in the room. She took off running again, ignoring the know more noticeable ache in her legs, as well as the throbbing of various cuts and bruises she had gained in her flight. She just needed to get away, and would only ever use the Claw if it came to a fight... One that she knew she would lose.

It wasn't until she entered the next room did she see her means of escape. She let out a breath in sheer hope, and ran to the large, circular piece of rock that could save her life. She jumped over tall the red velvet rope with ease, part of her wanting to snort at the fact that it had no more protection than that. She suppose that the real security system had already been taken out by her little chasers, and was thankful for that. With a swift glance behind her, the Claw was put between her teeth, and she placed her palms out right onto the stone, trying not to flinch when she felt part of it crumble under her hands. If this didn't work she would be so dead for damaging a thousand year old artifact... She breathed deeply through her nose, and flinched when she heard the tell tale crash of the wall behind her.

They had found her. Without glancing behind her, she heard the laughter of the thing that wanted her so badly, accompanied by the lackeys that wanted her unleashed.

"Greetings and bienvenue..." laughed out a voice behind her.

The girl could only whimper, before focusing on the stone.

_Please, I need to escape this place, you have to take me to a place where it's safe for me... Please, please, I have enough need... Please... Please..._

It didn't work, and the girl let out a desperate sob, the Claw still clenched between her teeth as she clutched to the stone, pounding at it with her spare fist. The laughter behind her sounded out, along with the hissing chuckles of the lackeys. And tears fell down her cheeks slowly, warm, and leaving tracks on her pale cheeks. She sank to the ground, the Claw falling into her hand as she let go of the stone, though one of her hands were still hitting it weekly still with her fist.

_Oh... No... Why? I want to be safe... I don't want to be here... Please... Let me be safe... Please..._

Nothing. The girl leaned against the stone weakly, her large and expressive violet eyes closing. It was in that moment when she heard a violet snarl behind her:

"_**NO**_!"

And then she felt it, the soft thrum of power beneath her face, and her eyes opened, and caught the sickly yellow light of the stone. She felt it over come her, and with a gasp, her body started to sink through. She turned, and caught the murderous black, blood shot eyes in the white, snarling face, screaming. And she couldn't help it, he had tired and nearly succeeded in killing her before he knew what exactly she was, and even now he had ruined her life, as well at her chances of fading into the pages of history, and to never be known for what she was. With the most smugness and hatred, the girl smiled as she phased through the stone, her violet eyes glittering as the white faced thing snarled out again. She then turned when she completely phased through marveling that the stone inside was made of pure golden light. It was then that the adrenaline had finally faded from her body, and she ever single thing that had happened to her hit home. And, oh, how it _**hurt**_. Everything little nerve in her body felt like it was quite literally on fire, and the girl saw black spots in her vision.

She started falling through the golden light, and she fell unconscious before she could even see herself break through it, and she didn't even hear the exclaimed shot bellow her as she fell through what was now sky. But just before she could even fall the unconscious, the girl had at least the strength to think:

_I'm safe now..._

**An: Okay, firstly, I like to say(or really, I prefer this next statement to be false, even though it's 100% true), I do not own the Secret Saturdays, oooh, how I wished I did, but Alas, I don't. Anyway, what do you guys think? Please review guys!**_  
_


	2. From the Sky

**Chapter One: From the Sky**

Zak Saturday was in a depressed mood. It was that day again, and he wanted to be left utterly alone. It was a shame that his family could never take a hint when it came to these kind of things, especially today... He stared moodily at the overly bright, and overly long green grass in front of him, noting with some interest how it swayed in the breeze before flipping over to lay on his back and to gaze at the sky. Or, really, he glared at it, as he thought how his life had changed some much on this day three years ago. It was always today that he felt like this, as if his skin had been ripped off of him and everything that was him was laid out completely for the world to see. He also felt so very _**raw**_... But he tired to ignore it. At the moment, he focused on the sky, and tired to ignore the feelings that were coursing through him like poison.

It was a clear blue he noted with some bitterness, soft and endless, and nearly no clouds graced it. The few ones that did were simply little white fluffs that wouldn't even give the lightest of showers, but were useful enough to cover the sun at odd moments. Heat seared through his skin sinking at a steady beat, and Zak could see out of the corner of his black eyes that the sun was beating down, flickering and moving through that lazy pace that it always seemed to move with when it was summer. He felt the softest of breezes breath across his tan skin and sighed slightly, and wondered why he always seemed to act like his mom at her 'special' time of the month, every year, on this day. It wasn't really something he was proud of, to be this much, well,_**moody**_about the lost of his powers. It was just something that he should already be comfortable with, which, in reality he was, but it was just this day that always hit him hard.

Fisk had tried to keep him company of course, and to cheer him up, but, well, he had sadly blown off his dear brother, sneaking out the back door while his furry sibling went off to get snacks. It wasn't as if he was proud of it, but, Fiskerton should have known better than try and keep him company today... He had also dodged away from his parents, claiming he was going to watch a movie with Fisk... Komodo and Zon had been easily distracted via thrown fish... So, he was completely alone, and he was, well, not really enjoying the fresh air, but sulking in it, eyes trained on the sky. He was whistling tunelessly to what ever came to his mind to avoid to much boredom, just glaring at the sky when it happened. If he had blinked, he knew he would have missed it.

It could have been a flash, or maybe a flicker of golden light. It also could have been a trick of the light, or his mind and maybe his extra sensitive senses didn't feel the sudden spike of mystical energy, but all of the sudden, and despite his earlier denial, a very real and very fast thing was coming at him, and all Zak could do was yell out in exclamation, before jumping up arms out and ready to catch whatever was falling. He didn't really expect it to weigh so little, and was caught off balance as he stumbled backwards, and fell rather ungracefully on his ass. He didn't so much as care, because at the moment he was very shocked, because in his lap was the last thing that he had ever expected to be near him, at least after his very painful break up with Wadi...

It was a girl. And before Zak could really register the finer details appearance, he noticed something that made his stomach curl in horror. She was hurt. _**Badly**_ hurt, her body was littered with dozens of cuts and bruises, and her skin was heated up to the point that he knew she was feverish. And on the side of her stomach, he could see in her strange clothing a very large, and a very dark crimson spot. As he took stock of her battered body, he felt a flash of fury, there around the girl's very delicate and thin looking neck were bruises, of claw like hands, and he knew the girl had been strangled at one point. Someone had hurt this girl, and it was a very likely possibility that it had been intended for this girl not to live through that hurt. Zak didn't even have to think about what to do next, he lifted the girl with the greatest of ease, and remembered how light the girl was. It wasn't just a means of flattering the girl, she was painfully underweight, and Zak wondered what on earth she was eating if she was this light. Or if she had been eating much at all... With that in mind, Zak took off running careful to not move the girl to much as he made his way toward his home.

He juggled the girl after a moment, and took out his cellphone with the greatest of ease with just one hand, and speed-dialed his mom. She picked up on the first ring, and Zak was grateful that his Mom was such a mother hen, especially this day.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" said the light voice of Drew Saturday.

Zak could barely register the fact that his mom's voice had the lightest hint of worry, as if she knew that he had just picked up someone in trouble, and focused informing her on what was happening.

"Mom! We have an emergency, set up the sick bay!" he said screaming, already at the door of the ground level of his home.

He almost practically punched his palm out onto the scanner, and thank God that his family wasn't normal, and kept automatic locks. He knew seconds could save the girl's life, and he had every intention to save her.

"_WHAT_?" Screamed Zac's Mom over the phone, and he could swear he heard the echo of her scream, which since they technically where in the same place, it most likely her scream...

_**Focus! **This girl can't die, not today! She going to live, and dammit she's not gonna die!_

"Mom, just get the bay ready, she's dieing on us!" he yelled back to his Mom, rather rudely.

It didn't matter. He had to get this girl in there _now_. He just hoped that his Mom would understand his rudeness as he hung up, his phone being shoved into his pocket with little though, and his feet pounding on the floor of his home as he scrambled towards the sick bay. The girl's breathing was getting quicker. It was almost unnatural how fast he heard her breath go, or when he allowed himself to look, how rapidly her chest was moving up in down. It was as if the girl had either run for miles on end or had held her breath for hours on end. Considering how badly hurt she was, Zak guessed that it was more likely that it was because her body had just started to feel the effects of every little bruise and cut. It was likely that she had been charged with adrenaline just moments before she fell into his lap as well, which would explain her sudden change in breathing. Adrenaline, he knew by experience did funny things that helped you forget the pain when you were hurt, especially in a life or death situation he reflected...

Which he thought with some dread turning at the pit of his stomach, was sort of what this was at the moment. He wasn't really good at medical things, that was more of his parents' forte, and he couldn't really tell if at the moment if the girl was really in that much trouble. But, for some reason this girl's wounds was giving him that sort of panicky feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time. And it scared him shitless to have to experience it again.

It could have been hours form the time the girl had fallen from the sky and into his lap, though Zak knew it could have only taken a few minutes, but when he saw the sickbay at last, with his Dad staring at him with clear shock in his chiseled face, Zak couldn't help but feel sheer relief. He rushed past his Dad and placed the girl as gently as he could on to one of the beds in the sickbay, at first gently removing the small and black rucksack that was slung across her back and stepped back to let his mom and dad work. He tossed the rucksack aside onto the floor carefully, in case there was something important in there. It was then that he noticed something that he hadn't before tumble out of the girl's very frail and thin hand. And he felt sheer shock coarse through him as he bent down to pick it up, his mouth surely hanging open as he examined something that was also in his room at the moment, along with it's alternate counterpart. It was the Claw. But it wasn't.

Little details about it were off. The metal of the shaft was the wrong color, it wasn't that familiar yellow tone that he knew so well, it was a sliver color, and it was completely seamless save for a few collective buttons of the same color. At the bottom, the bird head was different as well, it was smaller, and looked more aerodynamic. The Hand of Tsul 'Kalu was one of the things that remained the same, as well as the basic length of the Claw. It was much lighter, and seemed to be made of a very sturdy metal that was completely and utterly foreign to him. But it wasn't fake. It was not at all an imitation, because he could feel the essence and powerful beat of mystical energy. And it made him very, very, very nervous. It was a good possibility that this Claw was the product of an alternate reality. And since the girl had been carrying it...

_Oh shit, I'm a girl... _Or at least he was a girl in an alternate reality... Or... Well, at least that was one theory. He gazed at his parents hard at work, and noticed with little surprise that though the girl's vitals were getting calmer, her fast breathing didn't stop. It was as if she couldn't get enough oxygen. His Mom, who was just finishing tending to a minor but large cut on her arm took notice of this, and checked her temperature. She was normal, maybe a degree or two bellow the the standard, but she was stable. She check a few other things that kinda went over Zak's basic medical knowledge and frowned. Something wasn't adding up, and his Mom without another word pressed an oxygen mask to the girl's face. She then went back to tending the other wounds, and he saw his Dad dash out of the room and come back with a blood bag. They hooked it up without a word, and Zak wondered just how hurt this girl was.

Her breathing wasn't getting any calmer, and his Mom was getting that look on her face, the look of sheer worry and frustration. With no words nor anymore expressions she fiddled a little with the dials of the machine connected to the gas mask, eyes trained on the girl. It seemed a moment more of fiddling until suddenly the girl's breathed eased, if only a little. His Mom's black eyes narrowed for a moment before she fiddled a little more, and the harsh breathing slowed into a clam lazy pace of someone sleeping. Zak blinked, and both his parent's finished patching her up, and stepped back, a look of satisfaction in their eyes, before they started cleaning up. Throughout the whole process not a single word had been uttered between both his parents, and they had worked with a perfect grace and symmetry that it never failed to awe him.

When his parents turned to him, they both blinked in surprise at the 'Claw' that was in his hands. When his parents opened their mouths to speak but he spoke first.

"Her's. She had it in her hands when she fell." he said with a frown, gesturing towards the girl.

His parent's digested this with startled looks.

"Do you think she's from and alternate reality?" asked his Mom thoughtfully, glancing at the girl, frowning.

His dad shook his head, a frown on his lips as well.

"No, she was being carried by Zak earlier, reality would have shifted if she was his alternate self... Besides, she doesn't look anything like Zak." countered his Dad, shaking his head again.

His Mom looked worried, and glanced back at the girl, then at Zak.

"Zak when you said she fell, what do you mean by that?" asked his Mom, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Zak glanced at the Claw, and that at the now peaceful girl on the bed.

"She fell... From the sky..." he whispered, black eyes far away.

His parents could only give him a startled look, before looking at the girl with a form of sheer curiosity, and a little fear. Zak himself could only look at the girl from the sky, and wonder what on earth happened to her.


	3. Violet

**Violet**

Zak didn't leave the sickbay, not even for the briefest second. His eyes stayed trained on the girl from the sky, and his foot tapped the ground in both worry and impatience for her, wanting her desperately to wake up... No matter how much his parents tired to convince him, he stuck to the sky bay, and kept off to the side of the sky girl's bed. He stared at her for the longest time. After the whole commotion of patching her up and the long discussion of the Claw, he had taken a spare stool from the side of the room and had placed it by her bed. He didn't know why, but he had to be near her, and he wanted to see her wake up. He couldn't really explain why. But he just had to... He really wanted to see her up and well, and for some odd reason, he wanted to see the color of her eyes.

Hours passed. During those endless hours his parents and his cryptic siblings would come in periodically, most of all Fisk, who would chatter at him animatedly about something or another. Part of Zak really listened to him, while most didn't and focused on the girl. It was now that the haste of getting her well was gone, he could really _**see **_her. And see her he did, as he only focused on her, unless his parents were checking up on her, in which he would ask about a hundred questions a minute of her health... But regardless, Zak was really surprised at how... _**Pretty**_ the girl was.

Her pale face was made of bird like bones and had a slightly elfin edge, and her sooty lashes were somewhat almost too long, and they cast trembling shadows across her slightly gaunt face. Her black hair was as black as a ravens wing and reached to the small of her back, pooling around her in a silky looking pool of black ink. Zak's hands twitched, and he felt the odd urge to touch her hair... But he stopped himself just in time, his hand hovering near the side of her face. He looked on at her, and felt the thrum... Of something... It was small, almost not there, but he could feel it... It was a beat of power... He could never mistake it... He felt the smallest bit of power from the girl's being, and it made him jerk back his hand in surprise. He looked at her with wide eyes, wondering what the hell that thrum was, and it was in the middle of his wondering that the girl gave a shuddering gasp, small and plump lips trembling, her body jerking slightly in a flaying motion... And it was then that her eyes snapped opened wide, looking around wildly, no doubt confessed to where she was...

The oddest shade of violet iris soon met his black ones, wide as a doe's eyes and just as fragile... Only that this girl looked to be a deer caught in headlights. She jerked upwards, swearing loudly in a word he would never repeat in front of his mother, in fear of her punishment. Her thin and spindly arms came upwards across her body and she looked at him with a grim determination.

"Where am I?" she asked hoarsely, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask on her face.

Her lovely eyes crossed for a moment, and one of her hands came to take off the mask, but Zak stopped her by grabbing her wrist, which he noticed felt impossibly small in his grip, and also felt so warm...

"Don't! You need that!" he told the girl with a frown.

The girl looked at him with wary eyes, jerking her hand out of his grip, surprisingly being able to, without much effort on the girl's part.

"Fine. Where am I?" she snapped at him, her other hand coming up to rub her wrist absently.

Zak paused for minute, wondering just how he would tell the girl...

"You're in a secure compound, where three secret scientist live." he said as calmly as possible, knowing that she wouldn't understand what he was saying.

The girl tensed, looking at him with squinted eyes. She scowled, then rolled her eyes. She gave him a look that was clearly meant to insult his intelligence.

"Talk about retro, did no one give you the upload? Do you even go to school? The secret scientist have not been active since the Information Raid of..." the girl stopped, eyes wide.

She looked at him, then around herself in a quick, movement, her eyes trained on the more advance devices of the room. She frowned suddenly and she looked down to her arm, where an Iv was placed in the crook of her arm... She then suddenly looked upwards, her eyes trained on his shirt. Her mouth dropped open. Zak himself looked down at his shirt, which consisted of the usual orange and black, and the crest of the Saturday's, he wondered why on earth was she giving his shirt a look like that. His black eyes flickered to her violet ones.

"Wait, what's your name?" she said, jerking forward.

Her face came only a breath's apart from Zak's, and he was once again struck by the color of her large eyes. Violet. Two endless pools of violet that he wanted to drown in... Her eyes seemed to fill his vision, and his breath hitched at the look she was giving him with those damn eyes.

"Zak... Zak Saturday." he stuttered his own name, his reason trapped her within her eyes.

They widen, if that was even possible, and her breath hitched. She looked as if someone had hit her over the head with something very heavy and blunt.

"No... But... _**Zachery Solomon Saturday**_? As in... Oh..." she whispered.

She wrenched backwards, her long and thin legs coming up tightly against her chest, ad though the girl winced at the movement, she didn't change her position. Her head came to rest on her knees, and he heard her take a few large and shuttering breaths.

"This can't be happening... This is completely insane... I just wanted to be safe... Please tell me this isn't happening..." mumbled the girl.

Zak just looked at her with wide eyes, wondering why one Earth his name of all things had gotten her this distressed. With a jolt, he realized that she was crying, sobbing actually, most likely because everything must have caught up with her now...

"Hey... Hey, don't cry... You safe now, your safe." he said, getting out of his stool to hover of the girl.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and felt her tense beneath his hand. She looked up, elfin and delicate face blotchy with her tears, and he noticed that her eyes where red and puffy. Tears still were running down her cheeks. She sniffed at him, and glared slightly at him.

"You don't get it. Let me give your hard drive an update. I. Don't . Belong. Here." she hissed this through her white teeth.

"What do you mean?" he asked, noting that she was leaning into his hand.

She sniffed again, and ignored his question. She gave him a squinty look, as if trying to determine something.

"God... How old are you?" she asked after a moment.

Zak blinked at her but answered nonetheless:

"Sixteen." he said with a frown.

The girl let out a laugh. It wasn't the sort of laugh one had after hearing a joke either, no, it was a laugh full of bitterness and full of hysteria. She dropped her head into her hands, laughing again, which quickly turned into a loud sob.

"Oh... God... _**God**_..."she whispered brokenly.

"Hey... Please don't cry..." he muttered, panicked.

She still cried, though after another moment she looked up, her face even blotchier than before. He noticed with some diastase that a little snot was running down her upper lip before she whipped it away with the back of her hand. She gave him a very dispassionate look.

"How would you feel if your suddenly in the past, with the teenage version of the man that signal handedly not only saved the world countless times, but also brought it into a new era of peace, and happen to bring to light the existence of 'cryptids' to the world?" said the girl with a snort.

Zak gaped.

"I did _**what**_?" he screeched.

The girl smiled thinly.

"You're in my history texts, and and just before I fell I had been running through the Saturday Museum."

"I'm in a textbook? Wait, a _**museum**_?"

She let out another snort of laughter.

"The museum is mostly dedicated to both you and your family, but it mostly about you... I mean you are the Hero of A Thousand Worlds, The Bringer of Light, The Savior Of The Forgotten..." she said with a bluntest edge to her voice.

Zak could only stare at the girl from the sky, the girl of the future with an open mouth.

"A _**thousand **_worlds?" he whispered after a moment.

The girl just smiled thinly.

"I can't really give you any details... I do, and the place I come from may literally cease to be real..."

"Okay, this is the biggest loud of bullshit I have ever heard, how do I know you aren't lying?"

The girl just smiled thinly again.

"If I am telling the truth, then you'll find out eventually, won't you?" she said in a higher than thou voice.

Zak could only gape at the girl's reasoning, and wonder just what kind of trouble was this girl was going to cause him.

* * *

**AN: I don't own the Secret Saturdays.**

**Ugh, this took forever to write... I'm sorry about that...**


	4. Please Don't Be My Granddaughter

**Please Don't Be My Granddaughter**

"What's you name by the way?" asked the person named Zachery Solomon Saturday.

The girl from the sky, as Zak had started to call her in his head, turned to him and furrowed her brow. She tilted her head, eyes questioning. Her long hair pooled over her shoulder, and her delicate face was struck perfectly by the light above her. Zak eyes narrowed in on her, and he felt his heart do a funny flip in his chest.

"And why the hell would I tell you that?" she said voice genuinely curious voice, no malice at all in her tone.

Zak paused, frowning. He looked at her shocking eyes and couldn't help but think how odd they were, and how utterly beautiful... He shock his head, and focused on the girl. He should focus on her words he thought with a scowl, not on how she looked. Sure she was pretty, but he had been fooled by a pretty face before, mostly by Wadi, and from what he could tell the girl claimed to be from the future. For all that he knew she was his great granddaughter or something like that. Zak shuddered at the thought, and hoped to the powers at be that was not the case, because if so he had thought his granddaughter was attractive which was wrong on sooo many levels... But not untrue thought Zak with a shudder as he responded to her.

"So I don't just call you girl, I mean, I have to call you by your name." he said with a roll of his eyes.

The girl looked at him steadily, before she nodded slowly, eyes still wary. Her body language was tense, distrustful and looked as if she wanted nothing more than say nothing. Then she relaxed, if only a little. With another searing look into his eyes the girl said her name in that voice of her's.

"Violet Wood." she said softly, a frown on her lips.

Violet. It rang through his head pleasantly with a tingle running the length of his spine... Please don't be my granddaughter prayed Zak as he smiled at her, about to tell her how easy it really was to say her name and not be so uptight about everything. But he was interrupted:

"Its a lovely name." said the voice of his mother.

Both Violet and Zak jumped, and turned toward the voice. Zak faintly heard Violet's breath hitch as they both took in the sight of his mother, father, Zon, Komodo and Fisk. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the girl tear up once again, and she let out a wail, burring her head in her arms, on her knees. Her shoulders shock, and Zak almost swore, knowing that the girl was crying again. He heard what she said next, and tensed.

"This is insane, insane... I'm unconscious, yup, they actually took me, and I'm going to die... Insane, insane..." muttered the girl wildly.

His parents shared a look, before coming forward, only to be cut off by Fiskerton, who pushed Zak off the bed in a smooth movement, ignoring his yelled protest and touched the girl softly on the shoulder. Zak was about to curse Fisk into high heaven when he caught the stillness of the entire room, and how something seemed to be happening between the girl and his brother.

Everyone in the room seemed to feel it as well, for they froze at the gentle display as the girl looked up, locking violet eyes with Fisk's red ones. They stared at each other for an endless moment, both still as statues. Neither of them even dared to blink and to Zak it was as if some form of communication was passing between the two. It lasted for another endless moment, and then Fisk moved, placing both hands on the girl's shouders, whispering to her in Fisk talk softly and then gathering the girl into the biggest, and most comforting hug that anyone could imagine. The girl still laid stiff in his arms for a second, before it all changed as Fisk whispered something in her ear. The girl tensed in his arms further, until Fisk whispered again.

Her breath shuttered, and her hands laced themselves in his fur, and the girl collapsed into Fisk with a soft and almost infant sounding whimper. He talked to her in that chattering way of his, with a slight musical lit to his tone, soothing her as she cried and muttered things that no one but Fisk could hear. And all Zak could really do was stare, surprise at his brother's behavior. Fisk was a gentle creature of course, he always had been, but he was always wary of strangers, without Zak's approval of course, but this was the one time that he had acted to comfort another being that was outside of his family, and made Zak feel jealously coarse through him... He wasn't sure if it was at Violet for making his brother react this way or at Fisk for being able to so easily do what he couldn't do when the girl had first woken up.

The girl after a moment stopped her tears, or that was what Zak assumed that Violet did as from what he could see that her shoulders had stop shaking. Fisk told her something else, softly again, and Zak strained to catch exactly what it was. Unfortunately, Zak didn't, but he did catch Violet's reply.

"Do I have to?" whispered the girl after a moment, into Fisk's fur.

Fisk affirmed this, and the girl sighed. Tightening her hold on Fisk before she pulled away, and Fisk simply stayed by her side, a steadying hand on the small of her back.

"My name is Violet Wood... And I'm..." the girl paused, struggling for words.

Zak panicked and blurted out before the girl continued.

"Oh please don't be my granddaughter!" in a panicky voice.

The girl blinked at him, looking appalled.

"Excuse me?" she said shrilly.

"Don't be my granddaughter." repeated Zak.

The girl, and his family for that matter looked at him blankly. The girl shock her head, and surprised everyone by laughing, a clear, and bell like sound.

"Out of everything Zachery Solomon Saturday, you assume I'm your granddaughter?" asked Violet, giggling between each word.

Zak flushed, and shrugged as his family started to laugh along with the girl.

"Well, your from the future, and you have the Claw, what do you expect me to think?" asked Zak, defensive.

The girl laughed again, eyes sparkling.

"I stole that from your museum, I thought I would need it. And no, I'm not your granddaughter." she said with a sheepish grin.

Zak froze, and couldn't help but think that he had an attraction towards thieves.

"Why did you think you would need the Claw of all things?" he asked.

The girl froze looked toward Fisk, who nodded and then back to his family.

"Because I'm the new reincarnation of the Kur spirit." she said softly.


	5. Butterfly Effect

**Butterfly Effect**

Violet Wood loved silences. Growing up in a loud crowded orphanage as an outcast of sorts had sort of made her want nothing _**but**_ silence. It was especially became apparent when she had discovered... Her talent. But at the moment the silence that surrounded her was unnerving. The Saturdays' looked at her with varying faces of shock, and the youngest of the family simply looked heart broken, and if she wasn't mistaken, livid. Absolutely livid. It was strange to see the man, or really _**boy**_ that became the very symbol of something grand and perfect to the people in her time look so expressive, and if she was frank to herself so young.

In her history text files he was always depicted as a man of twenty or so. Never younger, even when they spoke of his exploits as a preteen, simply because any of the files of his younger self had been destroyed in the File Burn of 2346, which had all but destroyed all personal files of his life before the age of twenty. No one else had bothered with pictures of the boy, for he hadn't really effect the world in the long run until he had become a man. The man had made the difference. The man had been what had mattered.

The person in front of her was no man. His jaw was still not strong enough, though it was close. His sooty eyes weren't narrow enough, and the angle of his brow wasn't the serene, firm tilt that it had always been. His cheeks where still slightly plump with the last remaining traces of baby fat, not prominent enough or sharp as what she was used to and his hair was too long, shaggy white and black strands at high contrast to the militant style that she knew would later grace his hair... He wasn't tall enough, tall enough to almost reach his towering father, but not enough to even touch his future self's chin. He was too lean, and his body though controlled, still had the slight touch of awkward ganglyness that all teenage boys tended to have. Because that was what Zachery Solemn Saturday was. A teenage boy. Only a year older than herself.

Violet thought when her secret had been exposed on live viral feed that her life would never be the same, as she had wished for no one to ever know of her status of being the Kur spirit known to anyone but herself. She was a nobody, just an orphan girl with no really amazing abilities. Sure, she was smarter than most. She was more athletic than most. But she wasn't what everybody wanted the new Kur to be. A leader, someone who would take away the dark and shadows from the world just as her predecessor had done, just as the boy in front of her would do. She looked at the boy in front of her eyes dryer than she would have thought.

She almost wanted to cry.

But, Violet didn't. She simply stared at the person that had posed Kur before her, and would once again do so one day with steady eyes. She could take his anger, she was remarkably good at taking in emotions of others.

"... The... The new reincarnation of the Kur spirit?" asked the soft voice of Drew Saturday.

Violet almost wanted to clap at the woman's bravery, because she was the first that had dared to speak. She turned to the older woman, and noted that she would never age, as Drew Saturday looked just as she was always depicted in her texts, the only difference was that this woman was in her late thirties or early forties, while as the one in her texts was in her fifties.

"Yes." she responded simply.

When the Lemurian squeezed her shoulders, Violet was grateful. Part of her wanted to bat him away, hateful for what his race had done to her, but the large gorilla-cat did not reject her as they had once done, and his warm, furry presence was soothing to her. His race had been rediscovered around the same time of her birth year, about 2497. They were suppose to be her guardians like he was acting as now she supposed, but when she had gone to them for sanctuary, they had told her that it was not their place anymore. Part of her wondered, if in all their wisdom, they had known that she wouldn't have stayed in that time much longer.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Solemn Saturday.

Violet thought for a moment, and wondered if she should tell them anything. She had already told them, or really Zak, too much. She could destroy the world and time she had come from with a wrong word. Then again, she though as she looked at the faces of the family in front of her, she realized her just being there may have destroyed that future in someway already. She also had no way to know if she had 'stepped on the butterfly' just yet. She lets out a gusty sigh, and reached up to push her hair back, a habit she had always had but was prevented by the needle in the crock in her arm. She huffed. An IV was what it was called she thought... Yeah, an IV. How primitive. She glared at it with a snarl, and was about to take it out with shaking hands when the soft touch of a hand stopped that.

Drew Saturday. Her mind supplied.

"I know it's annoying but you need that." she said softly, in what she suspect was a maternal voice.

She looked away from the woman's sooty eyes. She had passed them onto her son, she thought with a dull sniff.

"I... To answer your question, I have to say that I can't say. if I tell you anything other than what I just did I might destroy my realty."

"Bullshit." said Zak Saturday.

Violet smiled thinly, and was amused when both his parents scolded him for his language. He was promptly kicked out of the room, as well as the two reptilian animals, and sadly, the Lemurian. She mourned his lost, and looked at the two Saturday elders with some wariness. They both looked kindly at her, more so Drew, who looked at her in a way she had never really been looked at before... It unnerved her a little, someone looking her in a maternal way of any sort, but well, it was strangely pleasant...

"No bullshit, just the Butterfly effect." she said softly after a moment of gazing at the two adults.

"Are you telling us your from the future?" asked Solemn Saturday.

"Yes, Doctor Saturday, I believe I am."

The man looked at her steadily with his dark and light eye. It was a startling contrast, the blind and the dark eye, much lighter than his son and wife's, but almost as striking with its chocolate hue. His scar was impressive, easily fixed just like his eye would have been in her time. Maybe only slightly harder because it wasn't an average blind eye, but a mystic one.

"Call me Doc, Violet... But, really... Time travel is impossible." he said with a frown.

Violet laughed.

"Oh, so is magic. So is alternate worlds. So is so many other things that the Secret scientist try to hid in this time Doc." she said with a snort.

He gave her a wiry grin.

"I suppose... But, well, I guess I may be a bit wary to believe a girl that not ten minutes ago was bleeding all over my medical bay. Heavy blood loss can affect the brain." he said seriously.

Violet shrugged.

"Get the damn needle out of me, get the stupid mask out of me, and I'll leave. You don't have to believe me, but you do have to let me go." she said, eyes narrowing.

Glaring violet met with white and dark. The stayed locked until a huff was heard, and Drew Saturday slapped her husband on the backside of his head.

"Doc, leave the poor girl alone, she's telling the truth... She doesn't have to explain anything, she's not bad I can tell... Violet, don't leave. You need a few weeks to heal those broken ribs, the gash in your side and get used to the oxygen in this time." she said softly.

Violet stiffened.

"What?" she asked, confused.

Drew smiled.

"Your air is much more cleaner than ours. That's how I can tell that your telling the truth. Must be some sort of machine that did that, right?" she asked with a wink.

Her husband spluttered, and Violet smiled. She really liked Drew Saturday she decided, she was a little unnerving, but she liked her.

"Yes... Though, really its a combination of magic and machine..."

Drew Saturday, and Doc looked intrigued.

"Really?" they said in tune, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Really." she said with a laugh.

They laughed with her, and asked no more, leaving her to her thoughts after telling her that she should rest. Drew lingered. She got her things to sleep in, helped her get ready and even tucked her in, oddly enough. She told her to be rest well, smoothing away the hair that had fallen into her eyes. It was one of the tenderest things that had ever happen to her, and she wished Drew a good night as well. When the medical bay door had closed behind her, Violet stared at it for the longest time. It wasn't until it was around midnight that her eyes finally closed. And it was then that Violet knew one thing. Even in the dark, so similar to the one that had graced Saturday Museum, she was safe. After so long, she was finally safe. She fell into oblivion, dreams of squashed butterflies and of sooty eyes lingering in her mind.


	6. Hitting The Firewall

**Hitting The Firewall**

Violet Wood woke with a terrifying start, eyes burning with a mystic pulse, tears stinging more so than usual as they tumbled onto her thin cheekbones. Her eyes were blind to anything but the bright flame of icy blue light of her Kur powers activating, and she let out a soundless scream. She sat up, and she trembled with the effort. She breathed quickly through her nose, trying to calm herself and get the last vestiges of her nightmare out of her mind. But, as try as she might, she could see it all very well, with too much clarity and in techno-color. She remember every sensation, every single thing that had happened her.

She could still feel his strong claws around her neck. The sweat that had run down her brow, neck, and back as he had lifted her clean off her feet. His whispered promises of killing her, in mocking voice that was more intimate then it should have been... The very public words that he would find Kur, live on the viral feed, streaming across the minds of those who had gotten the net implant or those who hadn't and used their devices to see it instead. He would find Kur even if he had to kill a thousand beings like her. A single, pathetic human girl would never stand between him and his conquest, and with the cryptids at his side, only the great mighty Kur would awaken the mind controlled brutes to their true senses.

Now, as she cried and felt the pulse of all of the cryptids in this time and world breathing in tune with her anguished breathes, she wished she had never stood up when the insane thing had strolled into busy square, pushed all of the living beings to the floor with a great mystical power, evoked with a simple curl of his claws. It had been a simple thing. Watching as her classmates, fellow orphans and fellow creatures simply cower before the laughing, maniacal creature. Watching as some were attacked by the poor animals under his control...

A swift movement, simply fighting the heavy weight against her back to stand as straight and as proud as she could with the force digging into her back. Just one movement. One little thing changed her destiny, and forced her to the place where she was today... Just that simple movement.

And he had been upon her, furious that a simple human had dared to stand after his little spell. His claws had been odd, she remembered. Strangely gentle at first, almost caressing and loving. his palm padded, like a dog's, yet softer, and so much colder. And then he had smiled. A twitch upwards, cruel glint in his black eyes as he had squeezed. Then he had pumped magic into his cold digits. It had been like a live wire. And he had laughed once again as he had squeezed harder. He had ranted for who knows how long, long enough for Violet not to care and let the black spots in her vision get bigger, and just allow the black to consume her whole. Just let the peace come...

And then there had been that single desperate pulse of mystic energy, outside of her that had awoken her. She couldn't known where it had come from, from a near by cryptid or even from a stressed magical person, but it had been enough to make her to wake up and use her last strength to 'push' a nearby chupacabra to tackle down her would be killer. She knew it would have been useless to do it to her captor himself, but the force of his fellow cryptid had been enough for her to be released. Then, with as much control as she could, she had freed the cryptids from that vile thing. And then she had used them to attack him, and without a look to the people she had been with in her field trip that day, she had run. She had run like hell, went to the orphanage and managed to get as much as she could, and had run so much more.

It hadn't been easy, blending in like a wall flower, something she was so used to when she was the most wanted girl in well... The world. Or really, the most wanted person. It was such a good thing she had managed to make it to the Secret Saturday museum at all, because it had taken her a year to just make it there... She paused as she remembered. She had only been fourteen when she had been thrust into this. She was lucky she suppose, her Kur powers had manifested when she had just been born, or at least that was what she could gather from what the directors at the orphanage told her... No t that the director knew what all those signs meant... In the end, the fact was that Violet had gotten fourteen normal years. It was more than one Zak Saturday could say.

Violet was torn out of this thought and let out a high pitched wail as she suddenly clutched to her side, and she curled onto it, before swearing at the sensation of her aching, and very broken ribs. She straighten immediately, covering her glowing blue eyes with her hands and careful care, ignoring how warm her hands felt as she tried to stifle the blue light.

"What's wrong?!" asked a startled voice.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSEER! I need to concentrate." hissed Violet.

It took her a greater part of five minutes until the blue, icy light that she knew so well died. When it did Violet hissed out a sigh, and let her very much sore eyes open. When she did Zak Saturday's met her's.

"Ah... Ah... I wanted to know if you were okay." he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

She blinked at him, and then gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine... It was just nightmares. I'm sorry that I woke you." she said softly.

Zak shrugged.

"I was awake anyway... And... Well, I'm no stranger to nightmares." he said it oddly gently.

Violet looked at him with serious eyes.

"Is that so?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck again, sooty eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

"Look... I was rude yesterday. I'm sorry." he said, taking her frail hand.

Violet looked at their linked hands. Pale flesh against tan flesh, large strong fingers against thin frail ones. Such a contrast she thought. She gazed back at him and wondered at the fact that the hero of the millennium was apologizing to her.

"Thank you. It's my own fault, I mean... Me being who I am... And then not explaining myself, it would be enough to get you angry. It must be very hard to see me... When, well, with the Spirit locked away from you now." She said softly, shaking her head.

His hand gripped her's tightly. And he looked at her with wide sooty eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean locked?"he asked, tone bewildered.

Behind the mask still on her face, she gasped. Oh. Oh no she thought as she tore her head out of his.

"Oh... Fuck. I really hit the firewall now." she said with another gasp.

"Tell me what you meant by that!" he said, grabbing at both her hands this time, though this time he missed and managed to grab her wrist instead.

Violet looked away, before she sighed.

"I wasn't suppose to say that." she said softly.

Without looking up she knew that his sooty eyes harden.

"But you did anyway."

His voice was hard, and the grip on her wrists were unforgiving.

"... When... When the yeti V.V. Argost took your powers it was not... An effect that would last forever. I don't know when, or how, but the Kur Spirit will eventually awaken within you again... I know, I was very good with history."she said, chuckling slightly at the end.

The now trembling hands of Zak Saturday let go of her writs. He looked pale beneath his tan skin she noted. But... Their was a light to his black eyes. A light that looked so happy and bright that she had to look away.

"Thank you for telling me." he said softly.

She laughed at his voice, dry and without much amusement.

"Yup, I hit the firewall." she said with another laugh.

"What does that even mean?" he asked, as if to distract himself from the bomb she had just dropped.

Violet smiled with a slight smirk in said smile.

"I keep forgetting how retro and low tech this time is... Not even knowing what hitting the firewall means! It means that your in trouble, like a hacker would be when they hit a fire wall, or something of like that. It could also be a way to insult someone... Like, telling someone to go to hell? It just be go hit the firewall." she said.

He smiled, laughed and then fell silent. After a while, he mumbled an excuse to run off, most likely because he really needed to digest what just happen. Violet looked at her hands, and sighed.

She really had hit the firewall. She wondered dryly when she would feel the burn.


	7. Dirty Air

**Dirty Air**

Violet Wood stared out the window. Or really the array of windows that allowed the warm, buttery sunshine into the sick bay. The walls were a primitive steel, yet sleek and shinny. She thought it was an odd, seamless combination, a hint at the sleek, bright, crystalline world that she would belonged to, the world that would come to be in five hundred years. A prologue to her present. She sighed slightly, frowning at the mask around her face and hating it with a passion. The air here was wrong, even this high up in the mountains, it felt dirty to her. 2189 had been the year the global economical effects had really hit the world hard, and she had read how horrible it had been, how the sky had been full of acid rain and dirty clouds... The seas full of sludge, the forest dying, along with the rest of the planet.

She wondered if the feeling was akin to the air now. It was almost sour in her mouth, and it was overall disgusting. She felt a great pity for those who would live on the earth until the Great Cleansing era of twenty third century... Or really before her own twenty sixth century. She missed her time's horizon. The past was ugly with its tainted air, the world was dull and had no color. Wilderness was all she saw, with no human precautions to help the wilderness in case of disaster. No vehicles filled the dull sky, and only on occasion did she see a primitive or low tech aerial-plane streak across it, leaving a trail of waste behind it, polluting the earth, adding to what one day would almost cause the end.

No protective bubble could be seen beyond the naked atmosphere, and she felt nothing but ache of the unfamiliar sight. No shield in case of an outer invasion, even if she knew that nothing of the sort would occur for the next three hundred years, she felt that the earth was exposed and naked. It felt even worse by the fact that it was dirty, and naked at the same time, and would remain that way for a long time. It echoed what she felt like at the moment, and it only terrified her more.

"Is it really different?" asked a calm, lucid voice.

Violet tensed, spinning around and flaring her powers at whoever was in the room with her. Dark, sooty eyes met her glowing ones. She felt her powers fade slowly and steadily, aching slightly as they always did. Snowy white hair touched her slim shoulders, and a soft, strange smile touched her solemn mouth. Drew Saturday was smiling at her, things draped over one of her arms, which held the Claw(or at least her version of the Claw), and a small, scuffed up and familiar bag in the other. Violet jolted toward her, and only sucked in air as the IV was tugged at her arm. Her ribs twinged, as did the wound in her side, and she curled backwards and inwards, still staring at the positions in the woman's arms.

"You shouldn't do that, you could hurt yourself."scolded the older woman, a frown turning on her face as she moved from one machine to the next.

She dumped Violet's things on her bed to check the girl in peace. Drew saw from the corner of her eye as the girl carefully put the future Claw aside, close to her, and rummaged through her ruck sack. It surprised her when the girl's arm slipped entirely into it, her brows furrowed as she looked for something. The girl caught her obviously questioning gaze, and tilted her head to the side.

"Compacted material space."she said simply, as if that explained everything.

To Violet, Drew thought, it must have, for she said no more on the subject. She soon took out heaps of fabric, and strange, crystal looking container the size of the girl's head. She then took out a smaller, probably compacted material space container, by the fact that the girl struggled slightly with the weight. She looked further into her small, deceivingly small bag, mumbling, before she shook her head. Her lips were pinched and her brows were furrowed. She turned to her, eyes wary.

"Do you have any... Cleansing facilities?"she asked softly.

Drew blinked.

"Pardon?"

The girl bit her lip under the oxygen mask.

"Do you have anywhere I can clean myself up... Um... A... A bathing room?" she asked, clumsily, as if she wasn't sure she had the right word.

Drew almost laughed at her predicament. But found herself composed enough not to do so for the sake of the girl from the future.

"Yes, we do, actually, just right there, and its bathroom by the way ...I'm sorry."she said suddenly looking to the ground.

"Why?" asked the girl.

Drew lifted her head to see the furrowed brow and once again pinched lips of the girl.

"Why are you sorry? It is not you fault I was sent here, it is not your fault that I didn't study the twenty-first century lingo."she said it deliberately, questions in her odd, violet eyes.

Drew resisted the urge to laugh once again, but smiled instead.

"You must be very confused, and I cannot really help you as much as I should."she said softly.

The girl's odd violet eyes burned with an intensity that stunned Drew. She did not, say another word however, looking at her with that strange fire in her eyes, that had nothing to do with what the girl called the Kur spirit.

"You people of the twenty-first century are strange."she said, softly, but not unkindly.

Drew laughed.

"I find that true for any person, from whatever time, or place."she said it with a wink, carefully taking out the IV in the girl's arm.

She flinched, slightly, frowning at the needle that had been in her skin.

"Primitive to you?"asked Drew, not looking up as she checked the girl's vitals.

"Somewhat."said Violet, in that soft way of her's.

She smiled at the girl's dry tone. Leading her to the bathroom, she carefully stood with her, the girl herself, did not ask for privacy, and instead tugged, with care, the uniform top Drew had given her the night before. Pale, untanned skin met her surprised eyes, and she turned away and turned her back so as not to embarrass the girl, thinking at the same moment that the girl wouldn't have minded anyway. She was only there to help with the new bandages as soon as the girl was done.

"Um... Could you please... Um.. Help?"asked the girl, sounding embarrassed.

Ignoring the girl's state of undress, Drew diligently turned the warm spray on, careful to keep it on a low enough temperature so as to avoid scalding the girl.

"Thank you."said the girl, her breathe fast without the oxygen mask.

Drew turned around as she felt the girl slip past her, and hiss sharply. She must of entered the shower. Drew spoke aloud.

"When you're done, I'll redo the bandages."she said and she slipped out of the bathroom.

Violet herself stared at the door as it slid shut without a sound. The glowing pad beside it was red, and she knew that meant it was locked, or at least, on her end. She frowned at the actions of one Drew Saturday. It was unsettling and foreign, yet not all together a bad thing. She pushed that aside, and instead focused on healing whatever wounds that monster had left on her. She was stable enough, and though her chest moved too rapidly to be normal, she could use her medicines, her emergency cube now that she was not being persecuted.

With a care, she cleaned the wounds, removing the stitches that the Saturdays had placed with a slight flinch, considering how much blood leaked out at her actions. With quick hands she removed the right container out of her first aid box, and slipped the clear, pink liquid onto her torn flesh. With a soft burning sensation of her cells suddenly rapidly mending themselves together, she let out a breathe of relief. Her once torn flesh was whole again, and she sighed in relief. Taking out the next thing, she carefully eased the black box to where her broken ribs where, ignoring her deep intake of breathe as she clicked the button. With a soft flash, and a quick SNAP, her ribs mended themselves with the stimulation of the device, and she felt her rapid breathe ease slightly.

She then placed it near the back of her head, where he had smashed her against a building, clicking the button again. With that done she slowly placed them back, and used her cleansing soap quickly, watching as it caused her bruises to heal, and feeling it untangle the mess that was her hair. With that done, she copied the movements of Drew and turned off the water. She then took out the one thing she was hesitant to use from her emergency cube. It was a soft pink, round disk, smaller than her pinky nail and would help her breathe the dirty air of the twenty-first century.

It was like the net-implant, she thought hopefully, unconsciously touching where her own implant was inside her skull. A deceive meant to help people breath in any conditions, underwater or otherwise... And all she had to do was swallow it to breath better. The thought however, disgusted her slightly.

"Hey, are you alright?"asked one Drew Saturday.

What she saw in front of her must have surprised her, or that was what Violet thought as the woman took in her healed form. She gaped at her, taking in her unmarked flesh.

"How.. How?"she whispered, looking away suddenly.

Violet tilted her head to the side, faintly remembering that in this time period nudity was found to be a shameful, embarrassing thing. And that Drew Saturday couldn't look at her healed wounds with nothing short of wonder.

"It's my time's medicine. Self-replicating."she said simply, shrugging.

A lot of things in her time replicated themselves, and most things, like emergency cubs did not need to be replenished or bought again. Convenient, considering most medicines in this time period would be too weak to work on her evolved body.

"I... Wow, that's stuff like magic."she said softly, still averting her eyes as she passed her a towel.

Violet took it, careful in her rubbing to avoid the still somewhat delicate flesh. Though healed, the wounds would be somewhat delicate as the medicine worked its way through her system.

"Part of it is, the future is a blend of magic, nature, and science. A seamless and crystalline world where most things work together in harmony."she said, sadly, knowing that beautiful, imperfect world she grew up in was very far away.

"Sounds like a wonderful place."said Drew.

Violet smiled, and with a little hesitation, towel around her body, swallowed the small pink disc, ignoring the alarmed look of the older woman. For a few seconds, she felt the disc move in her throat, before it settled in the ideal place, and she felt a rush of clean, fresh, oxygen rich air enter her lungs wonderfully. She sighed, watching as her breathe eased, and as Drew Saturday looked at her in wonder.

"It is."she said simply, straightening herself and quickly slipping on her own clothing with much happiness.

"What was..?"asked the older, shocked woman.

"A breathing discus, usually meant for mountain climbing or underwater expeditions... But it works in oxygen low atmospheres as well."she responded.

Drew Saturday simply started, and Violet smiled softly. She adjusted her clothing for a second, before she turned to the woman that was a hero, even mystical, mythical figure in her time.

"A lot of things improve over the next five hundred years Drew Saturday, not just the dirty air."she said simply.

With that, Violet left the bath-room, intent on speaking to the head of the household, knowing that he could help locate the stone that had brought her here in the first place.


End file.
